


If You See Something, Say Something

by ascerbity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Genji Shimada, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Train Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascerbity/pseuds/ascerbity
Summary: “You want him to see, don’t you, brother?” Genji taunts, breath hot against Hanzo’s ear as he crowds himself in until he’s pressed flush against Hanzo’s back.Genji and Hanzo take the subway.





	If You See Something, Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The vast amount of wealth that the head family of the Shimada clan has at their disposal is unfathomable at times. They can afford to buy almost anything they wish for at the snap of a finger. Though Hanzo and Genji rarely ask for allowances beyond what they're paid for in exchange for handling negotiations and other less-than-savory tasks that are required of them, Soujiro would have no qualms about giving them as much money as they wanted if it kept his sons safe and happy.

Which is why, at this moment, he cannot fathom why the two would so adamantly refuse his offer of calling their chauffeur to drive them to the city for their shopping trip. It would be convenient, at least, and the bulletproof glass of the car would provide protection should any of the rival clans have any foolish ideas of trying to eliminate his two sons in broad daylight. 

“Don't be ridiculous, father. With that logic, we would be even safer with the train. No one would be so stupid as to try something with countless amount of civilians nearby,” Genji laughs him off, as carefree and undisciplined as usual, and Hanzo, though his expression is as closed and serious as ever and clearly somewhat strained for some reason — Soujiro can only assume it is because of his patience with his brother starting to grow thin —  gives a small nod in agreement. Soujiro had expected his dutiful older son to agree with him, and Hanzo's response — not only  _ tolerating _ Genji's antics, but going along with them as well — stuns him long enough for his two sons to make their getaway. 

Amused at his father's stupefied expression, Genji sets his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders, nudging him from behind as he pushes forward and out the door. “We'll be fine, father, not to worry! Hanzo will take care of us if there us any trouble!” Genji calls out just before one of the guards pulls the door shut.

It is for the best, then, that everything happens next and everything afterwards of that is never made known to Soujiro. That he does see the way Genji's hand slides down Hanzo's back and caresses every curve on its way down. That he does not notice the way that same hand nestles itself between the valley of his oldest son’s behind. That he does not overhear Genji leaning in to his brother’s ear to murmur lowly and lewdly, voice dripping with lust and mischief, “Though I'll be taking care of our dear Hanzo more than the other way around. Isn't that right,  _ brother _ ?” That he does not witness the way Hanzo's face flushes, how his eldest’s legs tremble when the hand between the valley of clothed cheeks finds a hard protrusion that pushes back against sly fingertips. Nor is he aware of how Hanzo moans from behind a raised hand and bitten lips when those same fingers press in to nudge harshly that solid presence - a toy, a thick one at that — so lewdly seated within his body.

“G-Genji,” Hanzo pants, voice shaking as he tries his best to keep his composure. His breath hitches and shutters when those fingers push in again and hold there for several moments. The pressure drives his legs to buckle, and he reaches out to steady himself on the wall, only for a hand to catch his wrist in its firm grip.

“What is it, brother? We've only just left the estate. Don't tell me you're already changing your mind?” Genji says leaning closer still, and brushing his lips against the pinkened curve of Hanzo's ear. He pulls Hanzo back towards him as he takes a step forward, pressing their bodies flush together as his grip slips from Hanzo's wrist to his waist. 

“Today's fun hasn't even started yet.” The hand sandwiched between their bodies offers yet another push of its fingers against the presence between Hanzo's cheeks, and another strangled moan escapes Hanzo’s throat. Genji lets out a low chuckle at the way Hanzo's body trembles against his and murmurs, “After all, taking the train was  _ your _ idea,” before he takes a step backward and lets go, pretending like nothing had happened since the door to the estate shut behind them.

The station, as usual, is packed, and were it any other day, the constant jostling of strangers against him would be the cause of never-ending annoyance and frustration to Hanzo. Then again, of course, were it any other day, Hanzo would be forgoing the train altogether and taking the car to his destination. Today, however, is a different story. Today, he has Genji accompanying him, and neither of them have any particular stop in mind as they stand at the platform, not today. Today is all about the journey, rather, and what happens on their way to some unknown destination, and Hanzo's face flushes just the tiniest bit deeper in anticipation.

The train doors slide open, and the two brothers step on, fighting the crashing tides of passengers and commuters as they cram themselves inside. Somehow, the two of them manage to navigate their way through the packed crowd to the other side of the side of the car, where the both of them briefly make eye contact with the well-dressed businessman sitting right in front of them — who glances up from his phone for only a second and nods in acknowledgement — and stand facing the window. The train lurches, and like everyone else aboard, the two brothers stumble in place before finding their footing and reaching out for something to steady themselves.

Hanzo’s hand takes a hold of a nearby pole while Genji's finds purchase on his brother's hip. A reflexive jolt runs through Hanzo's body at the familiar contact, and just as he's about to turn his head to hiss at Genji for stepping on the heel of his recently-polished shoes, the hand at his ass returns, nudging between his clothed cheeks. Reflexively, a moan leaks from Hanzo's lips, just barely cut off when his mouth snaps shut, and his face flushes when the man, confused, looks up at him with a curious expression. Immediately, Hanzo looks away, averting his gaze down to his own feet, and suddenly very keenly aware of not only how closely he's standing to the seated man in front of him, but also of his own burgeoning erection now pressing against the front of his slacks.

“What’s the matter, brother?” Genji asks from over his shoulder, his tone of voice clearly that of feigned concern. Despite his act, however, he slams his open palm against the seat of Hanzo’s ass, forcefully shoving the base of the toy that much deeper inside. The solid, beaded surface of the silicon presence within Hanzo presses and scrapes against Hanzo’s sensitive prostate and inner walls, and it’s all he can do not to double over in pleasure right then and there.

“N-Nothing,” comes Hanzo’s strained reply, praying that the businessman’s attention doesn’t stray from his own phone, “I...just had something caught in my throat.” He struggles to keep a straight face despite the antics going on behind him. Genji’s hand at his ass continues its unrelenting torment, and with every press, Hanzo can swear he can feel his own cock letting out a spurt of precum. Were the businessman to look up at all, he would be face-to-face with Hanzo’s erection, throbbing and bulging and leaking through the fabric of his underwear and staining the front of his pants. And were that to happen, Hanzo knows that it would be all over for him. He wouldn’t be able to control himself. He’d lose it right then and there. The businessman would see Hanzo’s perversion, his humiliation, his shame, his disgraceful, lewd self stripped bare as he cums in his pants in public right before a stranger's very eyes, and Genji would demand that Hanzo thank them both for seeing his climax come to fruition.

The prospect of it excites Hanzo far more than it should, and his face burns with embarrassment. His cock throbs at the front of his slacks, a dark stain blossoming from where its head pulses and leaks against it, and Hanzo can only bite down on his lip, hard enough to bleed as he fights the orgasm Genji is pushing him headlong towards with every movement of the toy within him.

“You want him to see, don’t you, brother?” Genji taunts, breath hot against Hanzo’s ear as he crowds himself in until he’s pressed flush against Hanzo’s back. The hard, insistent press of Genji’s own erection against his hip has Hanzo sucking in a sharp breath, and he shakes his head insistently. His cheeks burn with humiliation, knees trembling with each press of the toy against his inner walls, and Hanzo can only tighten his grip around the pole — knuckles white and nearly popping with effort — as Genji continues to torment him without any sort of mercy.

“You do, don’t you?” comes another taunt. And though Hanzo shakes his head once again, even harder this time, Genji knows Hanzo’s body begs for otherwise. Having played with his brother like this on several occasions before, Genji is more than aware of what Hanzo needs, and with how strongly Hanzo is reacting to him, how flustered he’s becoming with every passing moment, Genji is all too aware of how close he is to giving Hanzo what he deserves. They have a safeword for when Hanzo needs to stop, and the fact that it has yet to be uttered at all speaks volumes.

The smirk on Genji's face widens as he moves his hand away, and Hanzo nearly yelps when he feels the back of his shirt shift from beneath his waistband, followed promptly by the skin-on-skin contact of Genji slipping his hand directly into his clothes and beneath his underwear. Deft fingers find purchase around the base of the toy seated within him, and Hanzo’s face feels like it's about to explode with humiliation when Genji forgoes playing with it and moves to tease the puffed and stretched rim of his hole instead.

“God, I can feel how wet you are for this,” Genji hisses into his ear. A maddening finger dances along the puffy perimeter of where Hanzo's body grips around the base of the toy, rubbing and stroking and poking the wet, sensitive rim of his hole, and it's all Hanzo can do not to reach back and spread himself wider so the finger can push in as well when it nudges Hanzo’s entrance ever so slightly inward along the base of the toy. “Your greedy hole wants to get fucked harder, doesn't it? And you want the world to know that you do, don't you?”

Hanzo sharply inhales through his nose in anticipation when Genji's finger teases his rim again, and his legs nearly buckle beneath him when Genji chooses to play with the toy instead. Another strangled moan threatens to leak from his lips again as Genji takes hold of the toy’s base and begins pulling outward, but Hanzo swallows it down, his entire body shuddering from sensation. Bit by bit, millimeter by millimeter, the toy gets pulled from his body, and Hanzo has to put his own hand over his mouth to force himself not to make any noise. Bumps along the surface of the toy push and tug and stretch his walls and rim as it gets removed and before the toy is even a quarter of the way out, Genji shoves it back in all the way to the base. There's a brief pause after the toy reaches a point where it can't be pushed in any further, and Hanzo lets out a sigh, suddenly realizing he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

“I wonder how he'll react when he realizes what is happening? What the look on this man's face will be when he looks up to see you ruin yourself?” Hanzo's heart races even faster in his chest, the noises of the train moving and the crowd around them muffled and drowned out by the sound of his own pulse jackhammering in his ears. His eyes look to the businessman who is still looking at his phone and completely oblivious to Genji and Hanzo’s lewd and perverted antics, and Hanzo wars with himself, torn between praying that the man never looks up from his phone and praying that he does so Hanzo can find his release.

“Will he be aroused to see your lewdness in full view?” Slowly, slowly, Genji tugs the toy back out, and Hanzo's body trembles at the sensation once more. Genji can feel resistance as he pulls on the base on the toy, and he delights in the way Hanzo’s body clenches around the toy as it leaves him; how it grips tight around the shaft despite the many raised protrusions on its surface massaging and stimulating Hanzo's rim and walls; how it nearly holds the toy in vice grip when he pushes all the way back inside and almost refuses to let go when Genji’s fingers begin tug it outward, and how Hanzo doesn't even realize that he's moving his own hips oh so deliciously as if to chase the artificial shaft fucking in and out of him. 

“Or will he be disgusted, revolted at how someone could be so perverted and shameful that he so desperately enjoys being fucked in public?” Genji’s own breath grows more labored as the teasing goes on, and he can feel himself getting more and more aroused with each passing second of Hanzo’s humiliation. His brother shudders and shakes against him, fighting the urge to let the noises bubbling up in his throat with every movement of Genji’s hand on the toy within him escape into the closed air of the train car, and his resistance only makes it that much more enjoyable. His cock throbs against the front of his jeans, and, shameless, Genji presses even closer to his brother, grinding his bulge against the swell of Hanzo’s ass, the pressure and friction doing wonders to take the edge of his own arousal off. 

He can only picture how desperate Hanzo’s cock must be for any sort of attention in contrast. How that pretty dick no doubt begs for attention by now, for touch, for anything at all beyond the stifling pressure of wet fabric, and Genji moans quietly into Hanzo's ear as he snakes his free hand around the flat of Hanzo's abdomen, just beneath the belly button, fingertips just barely dipping below the waistband, and all of it obscured by Hanzo's shirt and waistcoat.

“Come now, brother, let yourself go. Let us show this man how you look at your most lewd and perverted. Let him see you for what you really are,” Genji goads, fingers moving faster and more forcefully around the toy in Hanzo's ass, his own hips grinding against Hanzo's own from behind, erection clearly felt despite the numerous layers of clothing between their heated flesh. Hanzo is panting now, sweating and trembling and eyes glazed over yet fixated on the man in front of them as his hips grind back onto the toy and against Genji's bulging groin. Hanzo's close, so close, and Genji can sense it, knows it. Just one more little push…

“Cum for me, brother... _Hanzo_ , cum already so I can fuck you where you stand. So I can fill you for real and in full view of our audience,” Genji hisses one last time, “Do it!” His hand adjusts its grip on the base of the toy and slams it inside, wedging the tip of his index finger right alongside the unforgiving shaft and stretching Hanzo's tortured hole beyond what he had expected.

A surprised yelp quickly devolves into a strangled, shuddering moan as Hanzo seizes up against Genji's front, hips bucking minutely forward against the air as Hanzo's cock spurts out pulse after pulse of white, thick cum into already sodden fabric — no doubt seeping through and staining Hanzo's slacks even further — and grinding backwards as Hanzo's hole clenches and twitches around the toy and Genji's finger as if unsatisfied and desperate for more. Genji doesn't even need to look to Hanzo's reflection in the window to know that his brother's eyes have rolled to the back of his head in pleasure, and he mouths greedily at Hanzo's sweat-soaked neck, eagerly waiting for his brother to come down from his high.

“E-Excuse me?” comes a quiet, yet obviously distressed voice cutting over the rush of Genji's own pulse roaring in his ears. Genji's eyes zero in on the businessman sitting in front of them, face flushed and eyes widened in shock,clearly flustered by the scene that went on right in front of his very eyes. He doesn't miss the way the businessman’s eyes look at Hanzo's still-dazed expression, how his gaze travels down the length of Hanzo's body, how his eyes widen as they no doubt catch a glimpse of Genji's hand halfway shoved beneath the waistband of Hanzo's pants.

And Genji's grin widens when he sees the businessman’s face flush even deeper when his eyes take in the sight of Hanzo's groin, cum no doubt seeping through the fabric and dripping down to the floor. He looks to the businessman’s groin, tented and bulging in the front in the most obvious way.

“Brother,” Genji pants against the sweat-slickes skin behind his brother's ear. Hanzo jolts against him, the sudden call to him knocking him from the foggy haze of orgasm and calling him back yo clarity. His breath slowly evens out, and he freezes up, no doubt alarmed at the sight of the now-aware businessman. Before Hanzo even has a chance to do anything else, Genji slips his hand out from the front of Hanzo's pants and grips his brother's not-yet softened cock through the wet, cum-soaked fabric. 

“It seems we had an audience after all, brother,” Genji chuckles, amused, and returns to grinding his erection against his brother's ass, “and it seems like he would like an encore.”


End file.
